Switching Sides
by Weird one 666
Summary: All of the girls have had enough! Mai, Anzu and Shizuka are mad at the guys; So they decide to join the dark side with Marik and Bakura. Will they find forgivness or stay the way they are with Marik? (bakura comes later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do now own YGO!! HAHAHA!! (Sighs) No, I'm playing; unfortunately I do not own it. I do own this fic though!  
  
In this story the yami's are once again split to their hikaris. Characters are kind of OOC.  
  
Summary: All of the girls have had enough! Mai, Anzu and Shizuka are mad at the guys; so they decide to join the dark side with Marik and Bakura. Will they forgive and find forgiveness or stay the way they are with Marik?  
  
Serenity- Shizuka Mai-Mai Tea-Anzu Yami-Dark Yugi-light Marik-Dark Malik- Light Ryou-Dark Bakura-light Joey- Jounouchi or Jou Tristan-Honda Ishizu- Isis  
  
Coupling- Unknown. Their might not be any couplings, you guys decide ~~~~~~~  
  
The 3 girls decided to head over to the game shop top meet up with the guys. It was a nice sunny day, so the girls thought it would be good to head out to the park for the day.  
  
"I win!" Jou shouted, with another win against Honda. "No!" The brown haired boy yelled. "Jou this is the third time! I know you're cheating"  
  
Jou grinned "I cheat? I was second place at dueling kingdom. How can I do a thing like that?" As soon as Jou said that a card slipped out of his sleeve. He gave a nervous laugh. Honda growled while tackling Jou from the other side of the table. Yugi and his darker half walked in with a sweat drop. "Are you guys fighting again?" Yugi said trying to stop Honda and Jou. "He cheated!"  
  
"Only because you were cheating!"  
  
"Be quiet!!!" Yami yelled from the top of his lungs, everyone paused to look at him.  
  
Usually Ryou was the one to keep everyone calm, but he was in Egypt with Malik and Isis  
  
By the time Yami calmed down, Anzu, Shizuka and Mai walked in.  
  
"Hey guys. I mean girls" Jou said collecting his cards. "Shouldn't you guys be playing dolls on a day like this?" Honda joked, Jou nudged his arm laughing.  
  
Mai laughed sarcastically "Ha ha ha" Her face expression changed "Shouldn't you shut up on a nice day like this?"  
  
Anzu giggled "What are you guys doing?"  
  
Yami answered "Trying to stop Jou and Honda from fighting, before they break something"  
  
Shizuka looked at Jou "you were fighting again?" Jou nodded his head, "It won't happen again, sis" He grinned "I'm capable of keeping my temper down"  
  
"Hmmhmm" was all Shizuka said.  
  
"You guys, fighting is way over hand-"  
  
Honda interrupted "We don't one of your speeches Anzu..."  
  
Anzu glared "It wasn't going to be a speech, baka!"  
  
Honda scoffed "I'm not a baka, friendship freak!"  
  
"Oh" Yugi slapped his mouth. 'This is going to look bad' He thought.  
  
Anzu fumed "Freak...Freak. FREAK!?!?" She stomped to Honda only inches from his face "You better keep your mouth Honda, before I do something very drastic to you!"  
  
Honda grinned "What's a girl like you going to do to a toughie like me?"  
  
Anzu smirked, punching him on the stomach. Not too roughly, causing him to cough "Oof!"  
  
Shizuka laughed "Good one Anzu!" Jou glared at her "Don't cheer, Shizuka" "Don't tell me what to do, Jou. I'm old enough for my own decisions!" She exclaimed to Jou. Her older brother shook her head "No you are not. You're still a child. You know what? I'm not going to argue with you. Because you know I'm going to win"  
  
"As a matter of fact Jou. I may be younger then you. I'm more mature then you will ever be!" With that Shizuka walked out the game shop angry.  
  
"Shizuka wait!" Jou yelled, but was being pulled back by Honda. "No jou leave her to think"  
  
Jou sighed "Fine..."  
  
Mai scoffed "See what you monkeys did!"  
  
Honda replied "Look who's talking-" He was interrupted by Anzu  
  
"Guys! See what this arguing is doing? Can we just stop and be friends again?"  
  
Yami and Yugi remained quiet, watching the whole thing.  
  
"No!" Honda and Jou exclaimed at the same time. Anzu growled "Fine see if you ever need us." Anzu walked out the door with a following Mai.  
  
"Who needs you people? You're weak" Jou yelled walking back to the couch angry.  
  
~  
  
"Uggh that Jou really pisses me off!!" Mai yelled. Anzu nodded with agreement. They met Shizuka on the bench nearby the arcade. She was holding back her tears, from her brothers screaming.  
  
"You ok Shiz'" Anzu asked sitting next to the sad teen. "Yes. I just wish Jou would just realize that I'm not a child! "  
  
Mai sat the other side to Shizuka "But what you said was true, you are more mature then he will ever be."  
  
Shizuka smiled a bit. "Well. That is true"  
  
Anzu jumped from her seat with a little bit of anger. "How dare they piss us off, just because we are girls? I mean they are just dumb to make us feel low. I'm going to do something, to make them feel sorry for themselves..." Anzu said with her voice lowering.  
  
"What's that?" Shizuka asked, confused by Anzu's actions.  
  
"I'm going to make them feel, what we felt. I'm going to join the rare Hunters."  
  
Mai jumped from her seat "You crazy!? Marik is there"  
  
Everything remained quiet, until Shizuka spoke up, "I like that Idea."  
  
Mai glared at Shizuka "Am I the only one who is not drunk here!?" She was confused.  
  
"I want my brother to pay. For treating me like this. And didn't you get mad when they were putting us down?"  
  
"Yami and Yugi didn't say anything" Mai said with her arms crossed.  
  
"But I'm not doing this to get revenge on them! I'm doing this because of Honda and that Jou" Anzu stated, walking off into the arcade.  
  
Mai thought for a few seconds. "Your right" She exasperated a sigh "I'll do it"  
  
Shizuka smiled grabbing on Mai's arm pulling her in the arcade laughing sweetly.  
  
~~~  
  
"Do you think we should apologize to the girls?" Jou said looking at Honda.  
  
"We didn't do anything"  
  
"Um yes you did" Yami said with his arms crossed  
  
"You two pissed them off, now knowing 3 teenage girls are drastic to do something crazy"  
  
"Not my sis" Jou said stretching.  
  
Yugi sat on the table shrugging "Well, I'm sure they will forgive you guys. I'm just glad they aren't mad at me"  
  
"Anzu would be furious at you if she ever found out that you dropped her dead grandmothers necklace in the toilet, and accidentally flushing it" Yami reflected looking at Yugi. His eye's widened "Don't remind me!!" ~  
  
The 3 girls split in the arcade playing some games. Anzu was at the dance floor, Shizuka was playing virtual snowboard and Mai was flirting with the cashier.  
  
A tall figure stood in the corner of the arcade 'Damn humans' He thought 'Enjoying their life. Playing games.' A smirk formed on his face.  
  
"Anzu!!" Shizuka ran up to her, Anzu had another victory at the dance game. "I won!" Anzu laughed  
  
'Hmm Anzu? Isn't that Yugi's friend. And that girl hugging her. She's Shizuka; Jou's little sister'  
  
"You guys, not in public!" Mai giggled "I'm glad we came here away from those assholes"  
  
"Are you talking about my brother and Honda?"  
  
"Who else!" Mai exclaimed.  
  
Marik watched the 3 girls curse about Yugi's friends. It was quite funny to see them talk behind their backs. But where was the guy? Marik's eyes browsed around the arcade. He shifted away from the wall into the center of the arcade.  
  
It wasn't long until one of the girls noticed Marik. It happened when Shizuka ran into him. Her eyes widened in fear. She choked out his name "Ma- Marik"  
  
The blonde Egyptian, looked down at Shizuka with a smirk. "Why hello" His voice greeted. Mai approached slowly gripping Tea's arms. Even thought they wanted to Join looking into his eye's gave the girls a shiver down their spines. Anzu had been calling Mai and Shizuka's name for the last minute. She hadn't noticed Marik. She ran in front of them with confusion "What is with you people??" She asked "Didn't you hear me call you?"  
  
Mai shook her head quietly. Marik grinned while placing a hand on Anzu's shoulder. Since her back was facing Marik, she thought it was one of her guy 'friends'  
  
"What do you want?!" She snapped turning around, her face expression changed looking into the eyes of Marik.  
  
"Hello, Anzu" He said removing his hands. He spoke "I couldn't help but notice, you 3 talking about Honda and that dog"  
  
Shizuka had the courage to speak. "Yes, those morons. Of course we were talking about them"  
  
Marik looked at Shizuka's eyes. "And why should you hate your very own blood?"  
  
"He treats me like a child" Shizuka replied, sighing.  
  
"I see" Was all Marik said. "And what about you two?" Stating that to Mai and Anzu.  
  
"They treat us like were not needed. Like were the bad ones here"  
  
Marik stepped back "I can help you with that"  
  
"How?" Mai asked  
  
"I can see that you 3 really hate them. And here's what I'll do. If you help me, I will help you regain power. No one will treat you like your unwanted pathetic people"  
  
Shizuka looked away 'Power? I can show everyone that I am not weak' "I'll do it" Shizuka agreed looking at her friends "If your not with me then, I'll go alone"  
  
Anzu nodded her head "I guess I can do it"  
  
"Whatever" was all Mai said.  
  
Marik crossed his arms, amused at them "Very well. You 3 follow me then" With that Marik exited the arcade with a following Anzu, Shizuka and Mai.  
  
~  
  
On the streets of Domino, Jou, Yugi, Yami and Honda were walking down. Yami was first to notice the 3 girls walk. He didn't know who they were with. That person's appearance was unknown from far away.  
  
"Look there's my sis!" Jou exclaimed "I want to apologize!"  
  
Jou ran ahead quickly to catch up to his sister. "HEY SHIZUKA!" He yelled from the top of hi lungs.  
  
"Huh?" Shizuka stopped and turned around, to see her brother running towards her.  
  
"Keep walking" Marik stated.  
  
Shizuka nodded, catching up to the others. They all stopped in the parking lot in front of a black Honda Civic. The windows were tinted black; there was this flame design across the doors. Marik opened the doors letting the 2 girls sit on the back, Anzu sat on the front.  
  
Just as Jou reached them. He didn't know where they went. Mai, Anzu and Shizuka just disappeared! He didn't know that they were in the black Honda that was just getting out of the parking lot driving away with speed.  
  
Yami, Yugi and Honda caught up with a dumbfounded Jou. "Where are they?" Yugi asked looking around.  
  
"I. doesn't know..." Jou softly replied "they just...Disappeared."  
  
~  
  
In the car everyone remained quiet. Anzu notices Marik's rod on the dashboard. Its sharpness made her worry.  
  
Marik smirked inside his head. He noticed how Anzu was looking at his rod. (No not that rod -__-; for you people with dirty minds)  
  
It wasn't long for them to stop at the docks. Where a large boat was floating on. It looked like a cruise chip but much smaller. Marik got out of the car.  
  
"Come on" He said grabbing his millennium rod, smirking at Anzu. Again a chill went down her spine.  
  
"Here is where you will stay. I will get one of my rare hunters to give you your items which include special cards to combine with yours, and this special little jewelry that allows me to see what you are doing." Marik explained more "And if one of you happens to betray me then consequences are at hand...Got it?"  
  
Mai, Anzu and Shizuka nodded in agreement.  
  
The blonde Egyptian led them into a large room, with 3 beds; there was this large glass like window which let the light shine in. The floor was this soft like carpet, which was a blood color. The walls were a cappuccino color. On the ceiling hung silk. The furniture was this glossy like wood. It suits the girls.  
  
On the bed were cloaks and the special jewelry, just like he had said. "Here is where you will stay." Marik turned to face the girl "I will personally teach you all the teqniques of dueling." Marik moved out of the way to let the girls walk in to get use of their new 'home'  
  
"Trust me" Marik continued "You will not regret this" Before he left, Marik told the girls to change into their new clothes which were picked out by a few of his female slave maids.  
  
Mai opened the closet to see some interesting clothes. She pulled out a bunch and tossed them on the bed.  
  
Shizuka stood with her arms crossed looking out the window. Anzu approached her with a smile "Hey girl, you ok?"  
  
Shizuka nodded "I'm just thinking on what my brother was calling me for. Anzu shrugged "It probably isn't important anyways. You know that we were just going to argue...again"  
  
The young teen looked at Anzu "I hope that I don't regret this."  
  
~  
  
Marik called a few of his mind slaves for a special favor. He had asked them to quickly make a digital mastered tape, showing the 'Guys talking bad' about the girls. It was to make their anger stronger against Jou, Honda and even Yugi and Yami.  
  
~  
  
Shizuka was already dressed in black leather pants and a halter top that revealed her belly little bit. Over her new wardrobe was the dark cloak. Some weird Egyptian symbol was encrypted on the bottom part.  
  
Anzu wore black knickers and her top had one sleeve that reached her elbows, her other arm remained bare. Once again the same cloak as Shizuka. Except the symbol was different.  
  
Mai had knee boots with a leather skirt. And a low cut tank top. Same cloak different symbol.  
  
~  
  
Once the tape was done. Marik walked down to the girl's room, he put on a fake frown.  
  
He knocked on the door. Anzu opened the door letting him in.  
  
"I'm afraid there is something you must know"  
  
"What?" Shizuka asked walking closer to Marik was standing. "Come with me to see"  
  
Just as he said, the 3 girls followed him into a large room. The lights were very dim. There one front of them was a big screened TV.  
  
One of the rare hunters turned on the TV. The girls were surprised to see Jou, Yugi, Yami and Honda!  
  
Jou sat on the sidewalk "My sis is such a bitch! She saw me but she just kept on walking" "I'll be glad if they all got ran over by a car" Honda shrugged Yami smirked "Especially that friendship ranter. Who needs her?" "What about that slut Mai?" Asked Yami "What about her?" Jou asked looking at yugi's darker half. "The way she looks. I can probably guess she's not a virgin" This made Jou laugh "So true!!"  
  
Everyone remained quiet. Mai was tapping her foot holding in her anger. Anzu was first snap "Uggh!!! THOSE ASSHOLES!! I so want to rip their lungs out!!" "Bitch!?" Shizuka yelled. She grabbed the closest object to her smashing the T.V. She turned to Marik "Sorry" She said coldly. She then faced her friends "I so want to see my brothers face, after I beat him up!"  
  
"You're not the only one." The sapphire eyed girl growled.  
  
Marik's smirk went unnoticed. He walked in front of the girls. "Well, by the time you are read. We can go to them and show them how strong you are"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
As time passed, Marik was teaching them combos and attacks. He also was teaching them how to attack physically. The girls began to think that Marik wasn't as bad, Yami was just lying to them the whole time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, It was already 9:00; Jou began to worry about his sister...  
  
Soon days passed, neither of the girls had shown up. The police hadn't found any clues or ideas where they had gone too. Jou felt like killing himself. He couldn't stand the fact of being away from his sister all those years and he definitely couldn't stand another day.  
  
Yugi and Yami headed down to the park. It had already been 2 weeks since Shizuka, Mai and Anzu had mysteriously disappeared.  
  
It was then some other teenagers were talking.  
  
"Whoa dude! Those chicks totally sanked me!" One said in a surfer accent (No offence surfers)  
  
"You! You lost to girls?"  
  
"These weren't any chicks! They were like...um...Female versions of Yugi"  
  
Yugi blinked "The heck?" Yami looked down at his aibou "Should we check it out?" Yugi nodded his head, following his Yami to the scene.  
  
There on the spot stood 3 girls. One stood in front of them, with wore the cloak hiding its appearance.  
  
That's when Jou ran in. "Guys!" he stopped to take a breath. "I heard about some people winning duels"  
  
Yami nodded his head and pointed to them. Jou knew instantly that they were females. Their legs showed from the open part of the cloaks.  
  
"Let's go" One of them said quietly. The two nodded their heads.  
  
"Wait!" Jou yelled at one of them. The shorter one turned her head to Jou.  
  
"Who are you!?" he asked wondering.  
  
The taller one stood before him. Pushing him farther away. "Go." Her voice was very feminine. It made Jou shiver. "Not until you tell me. Who are you 3?"  
  
The medium one paced herself to her friends shaking her head. They weren't ready to reveal themselves.  
  
Jou's anger raged when they all turned their backs to him. He quickly pulled on the hood removing it from the shorter one's head. She calmly turned her head looking at Jou.  
  
His eye's widened "Shizuka!" His heart skipped a beat with excitement. His sister was back! He was about to embrace her in a hug when the taller one pushed him back to the ground "Sit, like the dog you are"  
  
Yami and Yugi ran towards Jou to help him up. "She's my sis! I have a right to hug her" He exclaimed. "And who do you think you are to push me"  
  
The taller one removed her hood to reveal her blonde locks  
  
"Mai..." Both Yugi and Yami said. Jou glanced at the third one. "You must be Anzu"  
  
She nodded, removing her hood.  
  
The guys were happy to see the girls, but this strange question appeared to Yami. Why were they wearing Rare Hunter's cloaks? Why were they looking at him, Jou and Yugi with a dark expression.....?  
  
To be continued....Maybe...  
  
~~~~  
  
Ok this chapter has been fixed about 60% of it was. Any who hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

YAY MY COMPUTER WORKS!!! I already added a new story called Lost And Found my Way to You. It's a Joey/Tea! PLEASE READ! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do now own YGO!! HAHAHA!! (Sighs) No, I'm playing; unfortunately I do not own it. I do own this fic though!  
  
Characters coming soon are Ryou and Malik.  
  
Ok, know when my computer was screwed up? Well, I reviewed this story saying the couplings. Well I'm having second thoughts. I KNOW!! __; Well here is what I have in mind now. Anzu/Marik/Malik (Which one?!) Shizuka/Bakura/Ryou (Please help!) Mai/Joey (Don't need any deciding here. I'm ok with them.)  
  
There's little making out in this chapter I know, I know, rushing things. But it's a plan!  
  
~  
  
"Anzu..." Yami called out softly, "What are you wearing...Are those Mariks cloaks!?  
  
"Don't tell me. You joined Marik" Jou said getting up. Sorrow filled in his eyes  
  
Shizuka nodded, "Yes, 2 weeks ago. That explains our disappearance." She replied stepping forward to Jou, who looked down at his sister. With one swift Shizuka's hand slapped Jou's face. The force was strong even for Shizuka. She stepped back slowly.  
  
Everyone who was surrounding the girls watched the whole thing they whispered to each other saying those were the missing teens. It was even a mystery for them on how they became very strong.  
  
"Why did you hit me!?" Jou asked angrily as he grabbed Shizuka's hand. "Don't play stupid with me Katsuya!" Shizuka snapped punching Jou on the gut.  
  
Anzu stepped forward next to the smaller teen. She placed a hand over her shoulder, signaling her that, that was enough. Mai in the other hand watched the whole thing from the back.  
  
"Tell me this Anzu. Why did you join Marik?" Yami asked  
  
the brunette glanced at the pharaoh. Replying to his question, "The only thing I am going to say is us 3 did this for revenge. 2 weeks Jou and Honda were putting us down. This is the only way to prove it. Marik showed us the truth about you guys. How you talked behind our backs. How low can you get for being so pitiful?"  
  
Marik was smirking from behind the crowd. He would wait his arrival until the right time. He enjoyed seeing his girls spit back their words at the guys.  
  
"Marik showed you the truth? He almost destroyed us!" Yugi exclaimed, "How can you believe him!?"  
  
"Look here" Mai began to speak. "We have no time to answer your questions. We have to head back to our dorm and wait until tomorrow."  
  
"Alright" Anzu said turning away.  
  
Jou growled, "You are NOT going back to him Shizuka! He once again tackled his sister pinning her to the ground.  
  
Mariks rod began to glow. His first curled into a ball. Now was his time to arrive. He shoved himself passed the people to a struggling Jou. There Marik kicked Jou in the gut causing him to move over to the side. Yami rushed over helping Jou up. "Marik!" The pharaoh exclaimed while grinding his teeth, "How dare you take in our friends"  
  
"Your friends?" Marik reflected on the word. "You weren't friends with them when you were putting them down treating them like they are nothing. I'm surprised that you even have friends, when all you do is treat them like dirt."  
  
Yugi intruded, "Marik please! Honda and Jou were only playing. They didn't mean it."  
  
The lavender eyed Egyptian looked down at the pint sized teen. He gave a small scoff, turning back to the girls. "We should head back, before these goons cause more confusion into your lives.  
  
Mai, Anzu and Shizuka nodded walking towards the same black car they were in 2 weeks ago.  
  
"Shizuka!!!" Jou yelled racing himself to them once again. (Familiar huh?)  
  
"Jou don't!" Yami yelled. He was being held back by his hikari.  
  
Marik churned his head, knocking Jou off his feet. He signaled the girls to get in the car, He held his rod to Jou's neck, "You should know whets good for you Katsuya...And staying away from them is a good thing to do." With that he stood up getting into the car.  
  
Jou stood up watching the black car speed off into the road. He fumed at Marik. ~ Hours passed and the girls were in their rooms. Mai was sitting on the window ledge staring out into the waters; Anzu was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling while Shizuka sat on the chair staring down at the floor. The room was silent the only thing that gave the room alive was the music. Shizuka was first to break the silence. "I feel sorry for my brother."  
  
Mai turned her head; she stood up walking towards Shizuka. She began to stroke the back of her hair. "Don't worry Shizuka. Were only going to teach them a lesson."  
  
"Yeah...I know...I hope Jou can forgive me..."  
  
The young teen looked over to a quiet Anzu. "Are you having second thoughts too? You seem lost in your mind right now"  
  
Anzu blinked, sitting up on her bed, "Well. I am lost in my mind. But no second thoughts."  
  
"Well, what are you thinking about, Yami?"  
  
Anzu looked away. "Yeah, the way he looked...It was so...heartbreaking for me to see." She placed her hand on her chin. "I don't think I want to see that again."  
  
'Especially that romantic moment we had once....' She thought the brunette fell back on her bed closing her eyes...  
  
Mai sighed, "I can't stay here any longer. I'm going out."  
  
Shizuka looked at Mai. "Can I tag along?"  
  
"Sure" Mai said, "Anzu you coming?" She asked, shaking her head after seeing Anzu had fallen asleep.  
  
The two walked out of the room leaving Anzu to rest...  
  
~*~Anzu's dream~*~ (Is a flashback too)  
  
"Anzu! Wait up!" Someone called out. The brunette turned around smiling to see Yami. He stopped in front of her taking big breathes of air. He looked so funny. His violet eyes looked into Anzu's sapphire eyes. He smiled pulling out little gift. "Happy belated birthday, Anzu!"  
  
The brunette looked at the little silver box. Her birthday passed 3 days ago; Yami had been away but luckily remembered. She gently took the box from his hand opening it. Her mouth opened as she saw the beautiful necklace. It had a sun shaped diamond with 4 blood red stones on the top, bottom left and right tip. "It's so beautiful, Yami!" She exclaimed while embracing him with a hug. A small crimson blush fell onto his face as Anzu let go. "It reminded me how beautiful you were, Anzu."  
  
The brunette, too, blushed at Yami's compliment. 'How sweet can he get!'?  
  
"Say Anzu..."Yami began to speak, "I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight" She shook her head, putting on the necklace around her neck. "How does 8:00 sound?" Yami asked  
  
Anzu smiled, "Perfect." She gave a small sweet kiss on Yami's cheek  
  
~*~Dream continues later on~*~  
  
~*~Meanwhile at The Turtle game shop~*~  
  
"I still can't believe that they would join Marik!" Honda yelled. He had recently been updated about the girls and Marik. He practically fell of his chair with disbelief.  
  
"I know." Yami said. He looked away. "Anzu looked so evil. The way she obeyed Marik. After everything he had done to us. They have the nerve to do this to us!  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Jou stood up heading to the phone. On the other side was Ryou. He was calling from Egypt.  
  
"Hello?" Ryou said from the other line.  
  
"Ryou? How you been?" Jou asked, leaning on the wall.  
  
"Good, you?"  
  
"Not good. Remember how we told you that 2 weeks ago the girls disappeared?"  
  
"Oh no! Don't tell me that they are dead!"  
  
"No, no! They're alive, but-"  
  
"Uh oh...There is a but...Come on tell me."  
  
"Marik somehow convinced them to join the rare hunters. They are now the most dangerous women of Domino."  
  
"....."  
  
Yami turned his head to Jou. "Who are you talking to?"  
  
"Ryou" Jou replied. Instantly Yami shot up from his seat grabbing the phone from Jou. Yugi and Honda bother sweat dropped.  
  
"RYOU!"  
  
The albino winced from the loudness of Yami. "Don't have to yell I'm not deaf!"  
  
"Sorry. WHERE'S MALIK!?"  
  
Ryou pulled the receiver from his ears cringing from the volume. "Hold on I'll get him..." Yami replied an O.K. He tapped his foot on the floor.  
  
"Uh...Yami, I don't think Talking to Malik is one of the best things to do."  
  
"I don't care Jou. He needs to know!"  
  
"Hello?" Malik answered the phone.  
  
"Hello." Yami said calmly. "Your fucking Yami turned the girls against us!" He exclaimed. "You better get your damn ass over here and fix that. You hear me?"  
  
Malik pulled the phone away from his ear, glancing over to Ryou. Who just gave a small shrug? "Uhh, how would you know if my Yami caused that?"  
  
Just as Yami was going to yell over the receiver again, Yugi snatched it away.  
  
"Sorry about my Yami, he's just mad that his girlfriend joined Marik...But anyways Marik showed up and litterally knocked Jou off his feet."  
  
"Whoa. I knew I never should have left Egypt."  
  
"It could be some good help if you came here and took care of it."  
  
"I'm not sure I can do that" Malik said, while rubbing his temples. "Marik is way stronger then me. He has the item."  
  
"Please!" Yugi begged.  
  
Marik glanced over to Ryou. Who could hear the whole conversation, he nodded. Marik turned his attention back to Yugi. "Alright Ryou and I will be there in a few days. You think you can hold Marik and the girls until then?"  
  
"We'll try..."  
  
"Alright then. We'll be going now. Bye." Malik said while hanging up the phone. Yugi at the same did too.  
  
~*~ continuing on to Anzu's dream~*~  
  
the brunette was giggling, while on her right hand holding a soda. Yami was talking about his past along with some jokes about the priest, which happened to be Seto's ancestor. His hand stroked Anzu's hand softly, sending a small tingle down her back. Little rain clouds formed from outside. Yami stood up first then Anzu. They both walked outside feeling the small raindrops falling onto their skins.  
  
Anzu and Yami walked threw the park in the rain arm linked they were both rushing to find shelter.  
  
From a little gazebo the couple walked on the steps relaxing on the rocking bench.  
  
She placed her head on the pharaoh's shoulder closing her eyes listening to the soothing sounds of the rain drops. "Anzu..." Yami called out softly pulling her away. The brunette looked at the multicolored hair boy, blinking twice, "Yes?"  
  
"I...I..."  
  
Anzu tilted her head, "You what?"  
  
"I..." The spirit took a big breath; he gained closer stroking her lips with a kiss. Anzu gasped lightly, she closed her eyes, brushing a kiss back.  
  
~*~ End Dream~*~  
  
Anzu opened her eyes, her vision was a blur. There ahead of her was someone. Just as her vision cleared the person who was sitting next to her was Marik. He was looking down at her with no emotion except he had this tiny smirk on his lips. "Have a nice dream?" He asked.  
  
Anzu nodded quietly. She cleared her throat looking back into Marik's eyes. "So...uh...What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came here to see why you didn't go with Mai and Shizuka"  
  
"I didn't feel like it."  
  
"Oh you didn't want to go to that night festival with them? I hear that they are offering duels"  
  
Anzu shook her head. Marik sat back on his chair. "If you're having second thoughts, you should shake them off! They treat you like dirt. You saw that tape I showed you. Now are you going to let them do that to you?" He reflected stroking her cheeks, "I made you stronger, more advance. They fear you like they should."  
  
"Hmmm" was all Anzu said, she closed her eyes, enjoying Marik's touch. It was weird.  
  
A smirk formed on the lavender eyed Egyptian lips'. He moved his face stroking his cheeks to hers. Anzu's eyes were still closed. It was like she was in a trance. She slowly fell back on the bed. Marik slowly crawled on top of her kissing her neck. His muscular body was smooth and yet rough. Anzu's hand was on his shoulder. That instant she had already forgotten about the others. A small moan escaped her lips as he nibbled on her bottom lip. Her eyes slowly opened looking up at Marik. Who stopped? He the lowered his head giving her a strong deep kiss. She gripped on his shoulder forcing the kiss back. Marik's chest was laid on hers. His gold bracelets chimed against the other gold wrist bands. Anzu's heart was beating fast. Not even Yami could give this must passion. Another moan escaped her lips as he let his tongue explore hers.  
  
Anzu's mind came together; she knocked Marik off her causing him to fall to the floor. Growing angry Marik looked up at the brunette. "What was that for?!"  
  
"For being to horny dog!" Anzu exclaimed. Marik fumed while getting up. He exited the room, leaving a smirking Anzu on the bed...  
  
~  
  
Marik charged down the halls of his boat, angry and Anzu's actions. How can anyone NOT resist him? He was charming, good looking and well...Evil. It was like people adored his hikari more. Ever since he and Malik split. Marik was fending for himself while his 'sweet' hikari went back home to his comfy ordinary life.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~ (Remember this is AU! One year after battle city, k. then Anzu joins Marik 2 months later. Will that help you guys? ^_^ you'll understand more at the end!)  
  
The powers of the 7 items caused a strong force in the shadow realm. Anzu, Honda, Jou, Shizuka and Isis stood up weakly as they saw doubles of their friends. Ryou remained on the floor while on his right was Bakura. He was bruised and unconscious. It was the same for Yugi. Except he was holding Yami on his arms. "Yami...?" Yugi said silently. His darker half violet eyes fluttered open; with confusion there the pharaoh saw his hikari. "Yugi?" His voice began to spoke. Yugi's eyes began to water. "We split. Your own body now!'' He exclaimed happily as he hugged Yami tighter, causing him to wince.  
  
Malik slowly stood up, aching from his ribs. The force caused his sides to slam into a wall. He felt so weak like all of his energy was sucked out of him.  
  
"Ma-Malik" A raspy voice came from a dark corner. The young Egyptians' eyes opened widely to see his Yami laying on his back. His cold eyes looking into Maliks. He was speechless.  
  
Yami with the help of Yugi. The pharaoh walked over to Marik. He held the long Egyptian knife. (That was meant to kill both Marik and Malik) to his neck. The cold steal still remained on the same spot. Yami looked into Mariks eyes with disgust. There the most evil villain that was supposedly was suppose to take over Domino was lying on the floor like a weak new born kitten. His body was bruised from the force. Anzu's eyes looked over at the evil Yami or Malik. No one would deserve to die, even though they were misunderstood. Just as Yami was going to slice his neck. Anzu spoke up. "Yami wait!" She exclaimed. The pharaoh turned around dumbfounded by her actions. "Yes Anzu?" His voice spoke with a hint of confusion. "Spare him. He's no harm anymore..." She began to speak, her blue eyes turned to Malik. "Neither of them is nothing of Danger to us anymore..."  
  
Honda growled. "Anzu, who cares about them? I mean them-" He was interrupted by Isis. "I care!" Her voice was loud, "Malik is my brother and he deserves no punishment!" Her green eyes churned to Mariks. "He is the one to get what he deserves. Marik took over my brother turning him into an evil heartless boy."  
  
Shizuka and Jou nodded. "I agree with Isis. And Anzu. Spare them and let's head on home."  
  
That's when Ryou spoke up. "What about my Yami?" While looking at his Yami who was on his knee's holding his bleeding arm. He didn't reply on anything.  
  
"Bakura saved me when Marik was going to attack he's ok."  
  
Malik weakly stood up. "We. Can't..." He said breathing hard between words. Isis walked towards her young brother. "He's nothing to us, dear brother. Marik won't harm us anymore...now come on lets leave this horrid place and go back home to the one who loves you."  
  
Malik smiled weakly as his sister placed his arm over her shoulder. They all left the pain filled Marik behind.  
  
~*~End flashback~*~  
  
'Nothing to you, eh?' Marik mentally said in his head. 'That's what you think you pathetic people...'His eyes went back to the hall where Anzu's room was. 'She stopped Yami from killing me that day, and I must admit. I am grateful for that.' He shook his head, 'I will not let a mere girl play with my emotions. Even though I did have little fun a while back' A small smirk formed on his lips as he continued to walk back to his throne room.  
  
~~  
  
Anzu sat on the bed. She somehow didn't want to stay behind on this boat alone. She opened up her closet revealing some clothes. If she was to go into town she was to dress like an ordinary person. She pulled out black tight jeans and a black turtleneck sweater that was sleeveless. On the bottom were white baby phat shoes. Anzu walked to her door, heading down the halls. In order to get out of the boat she'd have to pass the throne room. A pair of lavender eyes followed her as she walked passed him. "Where are you going?" He asked, narrowing his eyes to Anzu. "Out." She replied stopping in her tracks without turning to Marik. "For what?"  
  
"If the other girls can go out, so can I?"  
  
Marik shrugged, "You have a point there. You may leave. "  
  
"Oh and. I'm taking the car" Anzu said holding up the keys. Marik shifted out of his seat. "What? My car!"  
  
With that a smiling Anzu walked out the large metal doors.  
  
"If I see one dent on that..." His voice faded out. 'Oh whatever I have the 'cycle"  
  
~  
  
Anzu speeded out of the ship, while pumping her stereo out loud. 'Now where is Mai and Shizuka' she thought. The club? The arcade? She had forgotten where they went. Anzu shrugged the idea of looking for them. She drove off taking a turn almost running into a white haired boy. "Bakura!" Anzu yelled while getting out of the car. She had almost slammed into a post. The white haired boy fumed when Anzu was yelling at him. "Shut up! You're the one who almost ran over me with Mariks car!" He paused, "Mariks...car? What are you doing with it?" His raspy voices asked while arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you slow? I joined Marik's rare hunter two weeks ago. Along with Shizuka and Mai." Anzu replied. She grew angrier at Bakura who was laughing. "You? In Mariks GHOULS? You're joking me! I can understand Mai and Shizuka...but you!?" He was laughing hard that a small tear fell from the corner of his eye. His laughing soon to calm down he asked in his usual tone." What did you do? Scare him to death with your speeches?"  
  
Anzu growled. "No, I did it out of my own choice, and my speeches do NOT scare people to death, you slow jammed albino!"  
  
Bakura glared with his arms crossed. "I wouldn't be talking you Mary-sue." He turned away, making his back face Anzu. "I wouldn't do anything stupid...But I guess I'm too late to say, on how stupid you were to Join Marik." Bakura began to walk his way down to the arcade which was a block away.  
  
The angry brunette soon calmed down, 'Was I stupid to join Marik?' She thought. Anzu turned to Bakura, '...Marik hasn't done anything to me lately...except...That little thing that happened on the bed...But that's nothing.Is it?'  
  
The brunette shook her head. She got back in the car, her friends hated her. She wanted to stay. Plus being bad was well...all bad.  
  
~  
  
"Will it work?" Jou asked, Yami had made a plan to UN brainwash the girls. They were planning to make them change their minds and make them understand that they did love them. Honda was not included in this plan due to it was him that pissed Mai, Anzu and Shizuka in the first place.  
  
Yami nodded. "We will begin the plan when Marik and Ryou get here. We will need him for our plan. He can show the girls who Marik really is."  
  
"One thing I don't get is. Why did the girls Join Marik after everything he did to us?"  
  
No one spoke.  
  
"That is what the girls have to answer themselves. They didn't answer it last time. There has to be an explanation." Yugi said while sitting back on the chair. They did have to wait. There wasn't a lot of time left.  
  
~  
  
The music pumped from the arcade. As Shizuka and Mai sat in the arcade. The loud rave music called Shine. It was so loud that it made the place feel like the roof was going to fall. They sat on the car sipping on drinks. "Shizuka see that guy over there" Mai said while nodding her head to a blonde, green eyed boy. He looked like he was 17. His eyes kept turning back to the chestnut haired girl. "He keeps checking you out." The blonde continued while giving a wink.  
  
"Mai, I don't know. I mean me..." Shizuka stopped talking; she was wide eyed to see Mai was towards the guy, "MAI NO!"  
  
It was too late. The blonde came back with the guy. He gave one of the sweetest smiles. "Hi." He said. His voice was strong. "Hi." Shizuka greeted back shyly. Mai rolled her eyes. She whispered into her ears. "You can knock your brother over but you can't even talk to a guy!?"  
  
Shizuka shrugged. Mai stood up pushing Shizuka against the guy. "His name is Tidus. Have fun!" Mai said while giving another wink. Shizuka groaned.  
  
Tidus softly pulled Shizuka to the middle of the dance floor. "I don't want to dance right now, Tidus." Shizuka said. A strong hand gripped hers. "Dance with me." His voice was cold. "No." Shizuka said while grinding her teeth. Tidus roughly pulled her back, into a tight grip. His hand was tightly around her waist; while holding her hands down. Forcing her hips to move along with his.  
  
Mai from the bar thought that they were dancing. She decided to not watch them and start getting a dancing mate herself.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Shizuka yelled. The music was too loud so no one heard her. They were busy doing' their own thing.  
  
"No." His smirk turned into an evil one. His eyes showed no emotions. His grip tightened.  
  
From the front doors. A pair of crimson eyes examined the area. In the middle of the dance floor was Shizuka. She looked like she wanted to get away from the guy but looked like he was too strong. He placed his hands in his pocket while approaching the couple.  
  
Tidus pulled Shizuka to the nearest exit which led to the alleyway. Just as he reached the door. Tidus felt himself to fly face first on the door. Shizuka turned around quickly to see a white haired tomb robber. "B-B- Bakura?!  
  
Mai turned around, Shizuka was no where to be seen. "SHIZUKA!" She yelled. Once again the music was too loud.  
  
The tomb robber opened the door, dragging Tidus by his shirt collar. The green eyed teen gasped for air. He was being choked by Bakura. The crimson eyed 'spirit' lifted Tidus by the shoulders slamming him onto the wall repeatedly. "Stop it!" Tidus yelled while punching Bakura away. The tomb robber being more advanced blocked his punch. He gripped on his fists while cracking sounds came from Tidus' hands. "AHHHHHH" The blonde yelled as he fell to the ground holding his hand in pain. "That teaches you to keep your hands to yourself, your pathetic little soul."  
  
The green eyed teen glanced up and the albino. "Wh-who are you!? What the fuck are you!!?"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. He didn't want to here from this one worthless soul. With one kick, Tidus fell to the ground unconscious. He churned his eyes back to the 15 year old who was standing by the doors, she remained silent. "Are you ok?" His raspy voice asked. Shizuka silently nodded. Bakura approached her cupping her chin. A small blush fell onto her cheek. "You're a pretty strong kid." Bakura said while releasing his hand.  
  
'Kid....' Shizuka thought, she looked back at the door opening it, 'Is that what everyone thinks of me?'  
  
Bakura narrowed his eyebrow, "Is this what I get? No thanks?"  
  
"Yeah yeah...Thanks" Shizuka said dully. She entered the arcade once again leaving a confused Bakura, 'Whets the deal with her?' He would talk to her later on tonight. Bakura began to walk the other way. He looked back one last time watching Shizuka walk into the building.  
  
Mai turned around to see Shizuka walk inside. "Shizuka!" She yelled while running pass the crowds. "Where's Tidus?"  
  
"That's asshole?"  
  
"Uhh...Yeah."  
  
"Bakura kicked his ass just a few minutes ago."  
  
"Oh...Poor Tidus!"  
  
"No, Tidus wasn't the person you thought he was. I'm sorry Mai but I'm heading back to the boat. I can't stand this place right now."  
  
"Um, well let we take you back"  
  
"Nah its ok" Shizuka protested, "I'd rather be alone at the moment."  
  
"Alright, well bye, Hun" Mai said while giving Shizuka another hug. The chestnut haired girl walked passed the crowds once again. She exited the doors; on her wait out she noticed Bakura walking down the street in a close distance from where the alley was. She took a big sigh and started to run after the white haired tomb robber.  
  
~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Well, there you have it! The winner is Marik/Tea with a touch of Yami. ^_^ Serenity/Ryou (Surprise, surprise!) and Mai/Jou  
  
Now I must say that this story isn't all about romance and fluff; In my opinion it's about girls fighting to be strong like the boys, and that they are not the weak, shopaholic whiners when they crack nails. I'm writing this out to those who want to read something like this. ^_^ But if you don't like then flame me!! (Holds a hose.) IM WAITING!! :P  
  
I DO NOT OWN YGO!!! ^_______^  
  
"Bakura wait right this moment!" A female voice yelled from the distance. The white haired tomb robber stopped in his tracks he turned around to see a small teen run after him. Shizuka stopped in front of him panting. "Why'd you save me?"  
  
Bakura shrugged, while Shizuka crossed her arms, "You must have a reason. Even though I didn't need your help-"  
  
"Oh please Katsuya! You were practically a newborn kitten about to be attacked by a full grown pit-bull."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Listen here, you may think you're strong, but you have a lot to learn."  
  
"...."  
  
"So don't go into anymore fights, because trust me. The way you look, Shizuka, you are weak."  
  
Shizuka growled, "Weak!? Well, listen here Mr.Oh-Im-So-Evil. I more stronger then you'll ever be and I'm smarter then you'll ever be either!!!"  
  
Bakura was opened jawed, this one girl had just insulted him and he had no come back! The tomb robber huffed while turning around. Shizuka sighed, what have she done this time? She may had joined Marik but she was still the sweet one inside. Once again she felt her legs run after him. The chestnut hair girl ran in front of Bakura blocking him. She hid her emotions inside and had her stern face on. Bakura glanced down at the teen. His right eyebrow raised.  
  
"What do you wish to insult me again?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I would just like to say that I am sorry that I said that. And yes it's true! I am weak!" Her eyes began to water, "Only because everyone else hated the old Shizuka so I thought that joining Marik would make them see how strong I can be! But I guess I'm wrong..."  
  
Bakura reluctantly placed a hand on Shizuka's shoulder, "I must say...If you lasted this long with Marik, then you aren't that pathetic after all. But still, you are a fool."  
  
Shizuka nodded, a small smile formed on her lips. Yet a small pink blush flew across her cheeks.  
  
~~  
  
Anzu was speeding down the street, to the say the truth; the brunette had no idea where she wanted to go. She wanted to go to the arcade/club but suddenly changed her mind. She stepped on the peddles taking a quick turn. She had nearly gave an old lady a heart attack. And scared a dog stiff. Sweat dropping Anzu decided to slow down. She thought she noticed Bakura and Shizuka walking down the street together, she blinked a few times realizing that it was them! Anzu stopped the car and opened the window. She smirked to herself, "Well, there you are Shizuka! I was looking all over for you."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I was bored at the ship. I've decided that I wanted to hang out with you guys...Where's Mai?"  
  
"Oh she's in the arcade dancing."  
  
Anzu's soft blue eyes turned to Bakura, "Your not planning to get laid on my friend are you, Bakura?"  
  
The tomb robber blinked, but for once blushed, "No!" Shizuka too, turned red.  
  
Anzu giggled, and teased, "Awwww! You're both blushing!"  
  
"Stop it!" Both Shizuka and Bakura exclaimed in unison. They both looked at each other then to look away. Anzu at the time was chuckling. "I guess I'll see you two love birds at the festival tomorrow night." Anzu said with a wink. She closed the window continuing to drive off leaving a dumbfounded Shizuka and Bakura...  
  
~*~at the game shop~*~  
  
Yugi rushed in, there she found Yami, Jou, Honda, (They finally let him in the plan) and Sugoroko sitting around reading books and dueling.  
  
"Guess what guys!!" Yugi exclaimed, Yami lifted his head to look at his aibou, "What is it?"  
  
"Malik and Ryou arrived early! They are heading down here right this moment in Isis' limo"  
  
"Really..?" Jou asked, he stood up. "That's great news!"  
  
"But what will Malik and Ryou do?"  
  
"Well...um..."  
  
"We have to think of something. It's not like Malik can pretend to be Marik....Wait a minute..." Yami's voice lowered, "That's it! Malik can pretend to be Marik. So he can be rude to the girls and act like 'Marik' doesn't care about them."  
  
"That could work." Honda said with his arms crossed.  
  
"What do you mean could work?" Yugi asked, how anyone can not agree with that plan. It was fool proof!  
  
"Well, what if the girls instantly know that it's not him? But Malik."  
  
"Remember Halloween, Jou was dressed as your 'cousin' Honda and they fell for it? That was Joey in a dress, now imaging two look-a-likes. That is going to fool them for sure!"  
  
"You know. I forgot about that dress thing, "Honda chuckled, "But I guess your right. They will be easy to fool."  
  
"Great so we can get Malik?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Get me for what?" A voice spoke behind Jou, Yami, Honda and Yugi. They all turned around to see a blonde Egyptian wearing beige loose pants and black tight sleeveless shirt. Next to his black boots was a luggage. Next to him was Ryou. He was darker and was wearing a white tank top underneath a baby blue button up. His white loose pants had low pockets on the sides.  
  
"Well, we need you to be Marik. So you can get our girls back." Yami simply answered.  
  
"Is that really Malik? Or Marik?" Jou asked, disgusted at even mentioning Marik's name, the blonde Egyptian nodded, it was really Malik, Next to him was our loveable character Ryou. He had dropped the bags next to him wondering why he had even bothered to come along with Malik.  
  
After an hour of explaining more things Malik was unsure about acting like his Yami. He had promised to not get himself involved with the dark side, after everything that had happens months ago. He didn't want to bring the horrible memories back.  
  
"Please Malik! For my sister Shizuka!" Jou pleaded, "I really want her back!"  
  
"But..."  
  
Yami interrupted him, "Malik you are the only one that looks like him! Maybe you can show the girls on what a fake he is!" His violet eyes showed worry.  
  
Ryou glanced over to Malik. "I think that you should do this...I mean the girls really need to know on how a big faker he is."  
  
Malik sighed, "Very well. But If I end up going to the dark side then I will have no choice but to destroy you all.  
  
Everyone's face faulted, Malik smirked, and "I'm only joking!"  
  
"Well, coming from you it sounded serious!" Jou exclaimed, which caused Malik to sweat drop.  
  
"So what am I to do first?"  
  
"You are to go to the night Festival today and give the girls the best act you can give. Be Marik, think like him and act like him!"  
  
"Alright...But how do you know if he is even going to that night festival?"  
  
"Everyone is going, so of course he and the girls have to go too." Yugi replied, "Good luck Malik."  
  
"Thanks Yugi...I'm gonna need it..."  
  
~  
  
after Anzu had returned to the boat, Mai and Shizuka entered their room. Both were talking and chattering. Anzu eyed Shizuka strangely. Not in a cold way but in an I-wonder-what-happen-with-you-and-Bakura look. Shizuka noticed this and decided to not answer.Anzu sighed and fell back on the bed.  
  
"So anyone of you going to that festival tonight?"  
  
"Maybe..." Shizuka answered  
  
"What do you mean maybe?!" Mai exclaimed,  
  
"My brother and I use to go there every year. I'm a bit worried to even see him again. After everything I had put him through."  
  
'So??"  
  
"So?? What do you mean so??"  
  
"You guys..." Anzu broke their conversation, "Can you NOT argue? I have a slight headache,"  
  
"You ok, girl?"  
  
"Yea I'll be fine. I'm gonna have to miss that festival tonight."  
  
"Are you sure?!"  
  
"Yeah..." Anzu replied, while sitting up on the bed. "You girls get ready to leave. I'll be fine here all by myself."  
  
"Isn't Marik going?" Shizuka asked, looking at Mai.  
  
"I don't know." The blonde shrugged. "But hey! Let's get ready. He might go; so we don't have to worry about that.  
  
Shizuka sighed, "Alright."  
  
Anzu fell back on her bed. She watched Mai and Shizuka walk around the room, opening drawers and pulling out clothes and trying them on. Anzu's friends wished that their brunette friend could join them. They had given up on forcing Anzu to go. Since they decided to let her stay for the night.  
  
It was now 9:00 and the 2 girls were all ready. They waved goodbye to Anzu as they walked out the door. Anzu waved goodbye and quickly fell asleep on the bed.  
  
Half an hour later, Anzu door open and in walked the villain himself. Marik's lavender eyes roamed to Anzu's body. Anzu's ear perked as she heard foot steps. From the end of her bed she felt the mat lower a bit. She turned over to see Marik underneath the darkness of the room. "What are you doing here?" Marik asked noticing that Anzu wasn't at the festival, "You should be at the festival."  
  
"I didn't feel like going."  
  
"Care to tell me why?"  
  
Anzu sat up, "I have a headache and those backstabbers might be there."  
  
"You don't have to worry about them. Not when I'm here." Marik smirked, which caused Anzu to smile, "Your right!" She exclaimed while poking Marik's arm, "You're the big bad guy." Anzu said in a teasing tone.  
  
"I'm YOUR bad guy." Malik teased back, which caused Anzu to blush madly. She smiled to herself and leaned back on the bed. She looked up at Marik.  
  
"You know earlier when you started nuzzling me, I just wanted to apologize for knocking you off the bed." Anzu slightly giggled at remembering that. Marik sighed and laid down next to Anzu. "You're lucky I'm so forgiving of you."  
  
"Yeah, I know." He said while placing his head on her chest. It was weird that he felt like this around Yugi's old crone. He HAD planned to use her, but suddenly plans changed as he started to develop a liking for her. He didn't really care about Shizuka or even Mai! He just wanted Anzu all to himself.  
  
Anzu sighed while placing her arms around Marik's shoulders. She closed her eyes enjoying this little moment.  
  
(A.N: Sorry If you expected a lemon. (Ducks a brick) WHOS THROWING THOSE!!?!)  
  
~  
  
Music pumped at the festival as people walked around with their lovers. Around them were booths with games such as wheel-of-prizes, kissing booth and etc. Jou, Yami, and Yugi were hidden behind the large tent as Malik (Who is acting like Marik) walked around looking for Mai, Seren or Anzu. (He didn't know that she didn't go.)  
  
Just as he spotted them he put on the 'Marik' grin.  
  
"Marik!" Mai exclaimed as she ran to him. "You came?"  
  
"Yes." Malik said in a Marik tone. Which wasn't that hard to do?  
  
Shizuka rushed up to Mai, "So what are we going to do here?"  
  
"Well, today just relax and enjoy yourselves. Tomorrow you are going to work VERY hard at winning a duel against Yami."  
  
"Were not THAT strong to beat him!" Shizuka exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you WILL try... Whether you like it or not? Got it?!" He snapped. This caused both girls to wince.  
  
"Alright...." Mai said, as she backed away.  
  
Malik sighed, "Now leave me alone!"  
  
"Yes." Both Shizuka and Mai said in unison. They both walked away. They still didn't know that, that was Malik. Marik's hikari.  
  
Malik turned around to his male companions. "Did I do well?"  
  
"You did great!" Jou grinned, "You scared my sis! Now it won't be long until she comes back."  
  
"Wait!!!' Someone called out from the distance.  
  
The 4 turned around to see a tired Ryou stop in front of them. In his right hand was some sort of tape. "Here." He said while handing the tape. "Bakura got this for me. It's a tape of Marik."  
  
"What is it about?"  
  
"This tells us on how Marik got the girls to hate us even more.''  
  
"HOW DID BAKURA GET IT?!" Both Yami and Malik both yelled in unison. People turned there attention to them as they gave large sweat drops on their heads.  
  
(Thanks Maxi for that mistake! You have good eyes lol ^_^)  
  
Yugi coughed. Ignoring the stares from the people. He broke the silence and asked, "How did Bakura do it?"  
  
"Bakura had to go undercover. It seemed that Marik was dumb enough to reveal his plan on how he did it. He made some tape about 'you' He said while making bunny ears with his index finger and middle finger, while bending them every 1 second. "It seems that he made 'you' say bad things about them. "  
  
"That JERKS!"  
  
"Wait..."Malik said with little worry in his voice. "Anzu wasn't here...With them... What if..."  
  
"Don't think it." Yami continued, "Let's show those two the truth and they will show Anzu that Marik is a fake."  
  
"Alright...." Yugi voice faded. 'Hopefully it will work...'  
  
"I'll give it to them." Ryou raised his hand up. "If it comes from Malik then hey will wonder why HE gave it to them."  
  
"K." Said Malik.  
  
Ryou nodded and ran off after the two girls.  
  
~  
  
"Something is wrong with Marik." Shizuka said as she sat on a bench. "I know. What rudeness..."  
  
"Girls!" Someone called out. It was none other then Ryou."  
  
"Ryou???" Shizuka question while standing up. It had been a while since she saw her white haired friend.  
  
"There something you need to know!" He exclaimed, while giving one of his best acts ever.  
  
"What is it?" Questioned Mai.  
  
"Here." He instantly handed the tape. Both girls were dumfounded, "A tape...?"  
  
"It's not any tape. It's about Marik."  
  
Shizuka took the tape from his hands. She looked over to Mai.  
  
"You should really check it out before more trouble come."  
  
Shizuka gulped, "Trouble?"  
  
"Yes. Please check that out now! You must know the truth." he led them into an empty tape. Coincidently there was a small TV and an old VCR. He popped in the tape and pressed play.  
  
There on the TV showed a moving camera. It seemed that Bakura volunteered to go undercover and unleash the truth.  
  
(A.N: I didn't write this part is the past chapters. So don't bother searching for it, :P)  
  
~in the tape~  
  
"Hello Marik,"  
  
Marik turned his attention to Bakura. "How'd you find this place??"  
  
"Oh please, you can't hide from me." Bakura smirked, "I see that the girls are now your slaves."  
  
"Not really slaves."  
  
"Hmm...More like pimping them, huh?"  
  
"Shut up. What do you want?"  
  
"I wanna know how you got the girls to hate those assholes even more."  
  
"Why should I trust you?"  
  
"I am the only one you can trust."  
  
"If this gets out I WILL kill you. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"I got some of my mind slaves to make a fake tape. Hard to believe that those girls foolishly fell for it. I mean can anyone get so dumb?"  
  
"I'm impressed."  
  
"You should be."  
  
Instantly Ryou shut off the tape. Both Shizuka and Mai were furious! Their knuckles where into tight fists.  
  
"That...That...THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!!" Shizuka bursted out into a yell. "He makes me betray my brother!!! And now he's only using us?!?!?!?!!?"  
  
"I can't believe this!!!!!" Mai too, fell into a fit.  
  
"When I give him a piece of my friggin mind, he won't live for another day!!!!!!!"  
  
Ryou stepped back, scared at the two fuming girls. Shizuka's eyes watered. "I can't believe this...He. He...betrayed us..? Used us..?"  
  
Ryou hugged Shizuka in a friendly way. "Don't worry. You still have a chance to leave him..."  
  
Shizuka smiled slightly. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Anzu!"  
  
Ryou blinked, "huh?"  
  
"Anzu's not here! But Marik's here!" Mai exclaimed,  
  
"Your right!" Shizuka punched her other fist. "I'm sooo gonna give him a piece of my mind."  
  
Ryou gulped, Malik had better run FAST before these girls attack him. "First go get Anzu! I'll find Marik for you, ok?"  
  
"...Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!" Ryou continued, "GO!"  
  
Both Shizuka and Mai nodded, as they both ran out of the tent. Ryou had to find Malik fast.  
  
~  
  
Anzu's eyes fluttered open. She had forgotten that Marik was still sleeping right next to her. She glanced down at him and saw how adorable he looked when sleeping. Even if he was evil, he still looked innocent.  
  
~  
  
Shizuka and Mai bursted out of the tent with a following Ryou. He had to find Malik quick before the girls too. He at least had to give a warning. Ryou knew where Malik, Yami, Yugi, and Joey were hidden. He ran past people and dodged the booths. He took a right turn. It wasn't hard to see Yugi's multicolored hair and Joey's blonde head. Just as he reached them Ryou took a flip to the floor. The 4 looked down at Ryou blinking at his clumsiness,  
  
"Guys...Girls...Going...To...Kill...Malik..." He paused between breaths. Maliks eyes widened as he heard this. "Why me?!"  
  
"They...Think. Your...Marik...RUN!"  
  
Joey, Yami and Yugi glanced over to Malik, who by the way was starting to get weird feeling up his spine. How he wished that he never did get himself into this. Yugi got an idea and pushed him in a tent. He told him to stay there until the girls left.  
  
It wasn't long until Shizuka and Mai came around from the corner. They both stopped angrily at Yami and the 3 male companions with him. "Where is Marik!?" Shizuka demanded while looking at Jou with anger. Her blonde brother shrugged. "How should I know, sis? You're the one who left us for HIM!"  
  
"Look were both sorry for that! But seriously! Anzu is gonna get hurt! We have to find him now."  
  
"He's not here."  
  
"Oh please we saw him."  
  
"Come on Mai. They aren't any help."  
  
Both Shizuka and Mai were unaware that Marik was at his boat the whole time with Anzu.  
  
TBC!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN YGO!  
  
CDMG: Well here is another chapter! I have to cut this story slightly short. I am planning a couple more sequals for my other stories. ^^  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Anzu opened her eyes tilting her head lower glancing softly at  
  
Marik's sleeping feature. His face was so innocent. His left arm was placed her belly while Anzu's arm looped underneath his neck twirling a blonde strand of his locks.  
  
'I know that the others hate him with a passion...But still. I can't help but feel like he isn't all that bad. I must admit, he looks really adorable sleeping. His eyes...They are just so mysterious. I know that I 'loved' Yami but I don't know.. I just feel as if he isn't the one for me. He's jus to heroic and well. Always winning. For once I would like to see the bad guy win for once and for them to get the girl...'  
  
Anzu shifted uncomfortably removing her arms from under Marik. She pecked his forehead getting up from the bed. It was now 9:00 and the festival started an hour ago. She sighed to herself as she walked down the boats hall and onto the dock of the large boat. She leaned on the railing watching the water hit the metal wall.  
  
'What am I going to do?' Anzu continued to think. 'Can't be with Marik because well I could lose my friends. Can't be with my friends or else I'll lose Marik.. SHIT! Why is this so hard? Can't they just accept each other? I-I-I don't know!' Anzu spun around staring up at the moon a tear glistening her eyes. 'I don't want to leave any one of them. But I have to sacrifice something! My friends, or Marik? Who. I love?'  
  
"Miss Anzu?" One of the rare hunters said kneeling in front of her. Anzu looked down. "Yes?"  
  
"You will catch a cold if you stay out here without a coat."  
  
Anzu smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't. Marik cherishes you-"  
  
"Please stand..." Anzu said getting quite uncomfy with him kneeling down the whole time. The man blushed with embarrassment, "Sorry.."  
  
"It's alright. You were saying?" Anzu said curious to know by what he meant 'Cherishes.'  
  
"If you were to die Master Marik would go back to his old self. You can say that you well. Changed him."  
  
"After being with him for a month? Already?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm forbidden to talk to the higher class of hunters so I shall leave you alone."  
  
"Um...Ok.." 'Wait a minute...Die...? THAT'S IT!'  
  
Anzu walked back into the boat, she knew what she had do. But all she needed to do was think on who she was to leave. Her friends or Marik.  
  
~  
  
"Ugh! I can't believe him! I know that we joined him out of free will but come on! He didn't have to go THAT FAR!!" Shizuka yelled angry. Growing more and more impatient. Mai too, fumed as she sped in her black prelude.  
  
"He's going to wish that he never messed with Mai!"  
  
"Just wait until were finished with him."  
  
~  
  
"Malik, Ryou?"  
  
"Yeah?" They both spoke at once. Yami motioned the rest to get in the car. Meet us near Marik's boat. Were going to get Anzu back."  
  
"What if she doesn't want to?" Ryou asked.  
  
Yami blinked, "What do you mean? She's gonna come back to us. I know it! And I'd appreciate it if you don't think that, Ryou."  
  
The white haired teen nodded, looking at Malik."Guess we should listen to him before he goes and pulls freaks on us."  
  
"Yeah your right." Malik said sweat dropping. He followed his friend to the parking lot, leaving the carnival behind.  
  
~  
  
Anzu walked back in the room to see that Marik wasn't there. Anzu looked around the room quite confused.  
  
Anzu could still remember the way he looked when he sleep. He didn't look like the maniac he was before. He looked exactly like Malik. But the personality was different. He wasn't like Yami or Jou. He was that humorous, which kinda of got on her nerve. She wasn't really fond of her friendship speeches, but she was really into her friends.  
  
~  
  
Shizuka and Mai finally arrived near Marik's boat. They both got out and stomped to the front doors.  
  
"Move outta my way!" Mai yelled, causing on of the rare hunters to cower in fear.  
  
Never mess with a female whose on the verge of scratching your eyes out with her manicured nails.  
  
The two females barged in the boat. Shizuka grabbed the nearest male slamming him to the wall. "Where's Marik!?"  
  
"H-H-He's-"  
  
"Speak up!"  
  
"He's in A-Anzus room!"  
  
Mai and Shizuka both looked at each other. "Anzu..." They both spoke at the same time. They ran down the halls into their room. Which was shared with Anzu.  
  
They had reached up with her as Anzu was going to leave.  
  
"Anzu!"  
  
The sapphire eyed girl blinked dumbfounded as her 2 best friends ran to her.  
  
"Have you seen Marik???"  
  
"No- Is he in trouble?"  
  
"YES!" Shizuka answered, yelling. Anzu blinked again, "By whom?"  
  
"Us." Mai simply answered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's in trouble by us. He was only using us!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"He was using us to defeat Yami! It was all a lie. He didn't care for us."  
  
"Marik cares for me..." Anzu spoke, her eyes watering slightly.  
  
"No Anzu. He doesn't. He's a fool." Mai continued.  
  
Anzu spun around, her fists curled. 'That. That jerk! Use me..?' Anzu shook her head, "He wouldn't...He couldn't!"  
  
"...Anzu...?"  
  
The brunette turned around, holding in her tears. "H-How do you know this?"  
  
"Bakura went undercover and got us some tape that says pretty much a lot." Shizuka answered, giving Anzu a hug. "I'm sorry..." She whispered.  
  
~  
  
Ok I bet you're wondering what happened so let me explain.  
  
I revised the whole story by fixing up my typos and grammar a bit to make it much more easier to read and to understand because I just noticed that I had a lot of typos here; and I even didn't know what the word was. So I combined a few chapters together to it would be quicker. Complicated I know but this is exactly what I did for the story 'An Angel Can Never Love a Demon.'  
  
Hope that cleared things up so once again, Sorry!!  
  
PS: About 2-3 more chapters left and this story is finished. The ending you're going to be slight surprised. 


End file.
